Superstition
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Candace, in their adult years, have been experiencing some 'bad luck' or if it is bad luck. They try to search for a solution to stop, and one thing shows up. And it relates to having one of them gone, all because of their ancestors, Ohio and Rhode Island.


**So, I was thinking a few days ago, the first time I had posted a story, it was already November 22nd, and well, I kind of missed, not kind of, I seriously missed Halloween, so now, before I miss it again, I have written something, hmm, let's just say there will be TONS of tragic moments, TONS of crying and family drama. Also, I've actually written a longer chapter one, but yeah, it was TOO long.**

**I don't own Phineas and Isabella, but I do own a few characters.**

* * *

Phineas drove slowly at the dark road with his head lights on. He was just getting home from an overtime. Phineas passed a tree or two then a small road bump.

Seconds after the road bump, Phineas' car radio suddenly turned on, playing something creepy. He turned his attention to it. He just shrugged then bent down to press the off button but when he turned his attention back at the road, he saw a white figure, which looked like a girl, pass by his car and to his sight, it looked like he had ran over the girl. He immediately stopped his car and nervously stepped out of it, his heart beat increasing by every step he took. He got out of the car and checked but there was nothing. Nothing under his car, nothing under his bumper, and nothing on the road, not even a speck of blood, he was all alone.

Phineas went back to the car and removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He rested his head on the wheel for a while, thinking that he was just stressed or already tired.

He started driving again with ease in his mind. When he was in a slightly lit road, he glanced towards his right where the passenger seat should be and a found a body. It wasn't only A body it was THE body Phineas had ran over. The 'body' had long black hair and it seemed like it was leaning its head on the window and its blood was all over the seat. As Phineas observed by the passing second, the 'body' looked like his wife, Isabella.

As soon as Phineas caught a glance of her, he drifted the car to the left in absolute shock. He heard a loud honk of a car and saw that there was indeed an upcoming one which was about to hit him. He saw the driver who was his son, David. As soon as the two cars crashed into each other, Phineas jolted awake, panting and sweating. He sat down and looked around. It was completely normal, he was in his room. He looked at his right then at his left then he let out a shocked scream and hid under the covers, only letting out his hair until his eyes.

His wife, Isabella was there, her black hair was down and she was wearing her white night gown. Isabella looked curiously at her husband.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" She asked as she put a comforting hand on his back.

"A-Are y-you su-sure that you're a-alive?" He stammered

Isabella nodded, "Of course I am, and what are you talking about?"

Phineas sighed then gained his wife's trust and pulled the covers off of him.

"Well you see, I had this really bad dream about, you, me and David. I was driving home and it was really dark. The radio then suddenly turned on so I turned it off then I hit a white figure. I went down the car and checked but there was nothing. I went back and drove but then I saw... you... dead, at the passenger's seat then I accidentally hit David's car."

"Sweetie, it's all just a dream. I also had a weird dream related to you, me and David." Isabella chuckled, "I dreamed that I was giving birth to him."

"Wait wait wait, did you just say that you dreamed about giving birth?" Phineas asked

"Yes." Isabella replied slowly

"Isabella that's bad luck!" Phineas announced then jumped off the bed, Isabella following

"Bad luck how?" Isabella asked as she and Phineas walked down the hall to their daughter's room

"When you dream about death, there will be birth; but if you dream about birth, there will be death." Phineas explained as they quietly entered the room

Isabella went over to the bed and gently shook the girl's body.

"Sweetie, wake up." Isabella said quietly

The girl shifted and opened her eyes.

"Mommy." The little girl smiled then reached out her hands

Isabella carried the four year old out of the room and to the garage.

"Phineas, stay safe okay?" Isabella said

Phineas nodded then drove out of the house and to the dark road, in search of his son.

Seconds later, another car made its way to the garage.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" David, Isabella and Phineas' eighteen year old son, asked

"Y-You didn't see any car on the way here?" Isabella asked

"I didn't, I was alone the whole time." David replied

"But how can that be there's only one way in and out of the-."

Suddenly realization crossed her mind.

"Get out of the car!" Isabella ordered

Her son obeyed and she ignited the engine.

"Whoa, mom, where are you going? And it's the middle of the night, it's dangerous." David said

"David I'd rather sacrifice myself than to lose your father." Isabella said, "Plus, you said it yourself, it's the middle of the night, you have some serious explaining to do mister."

"Well then, we're going with you to make sure you don't really do that." David said then brought his sister in the car

* * *

Phineas turned a left, then right, then another right and a left. Phineas made it out of their street with no sign of his son. He went to the opposite road, the road that goes back to his house, but unfortunately, the engine turned off. He heard a loud honking sound then saw a ten wheeler truck behind him. He tried and tried to get the engine to work again, but it couldn't and because of the size of his car, he wasn't seen by the driver of the truck.

* * *

Isabella went off the same direction Phineas did. When they finally saw him, Isabella drove towards the car but they were too late. Phineas had already been hit by the truck and his car flew a few meters away from where he was hit.

* * *

**So, yeah, that is one long prologue, but I prefer to not ad a prologue so, think of this as chapter one already.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
